


Appointment Behind Closed Doors

by gala_apples



Series: An Alphabet of Teen Wolf Crossovers [5]
Category: Flash Forward - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the fable about the man who rides out of town to avoid the grim reaper who waved at him, only to find out later that Death was merely surprised to see him, because it had their meeting scheduled for the road? This is the banging version of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appointment Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> The story mentioned in the summary is a great little short story called Appointment In Samarra.

Malia stalks back and forth in front of the door, so impatient she could kill a man. Pacing doesn't accomplish anything, but it’s better than sitting on the couch. At least it involves some sort of movement. To hell with werecoyotes- right now she’s a panther, waiting for her prey to enter innocently so she can pounce. Not that Stiles will object, when he finally gets the fuck home.

She had tried distracting herself by reading, she’d stopped after finding she'd been absentmindedly rubbing at her thigh. She had tried distract herself by driving around on her motorcycle, but the straddling position is insanely erotic if you’re in a mood. Even cooking her lunch had reminded her of the food they've used in bed. There’s nothing left to do but pace, and wait for Stiles to get home. 

Well, there’s of course one other option. Malia has no problem pushing her own buttons if need be. It’s just more fun if she holds off. Stiles likes her impatient, even frantic.

Alright. This is crazy. She’s acting crazy. Time to sit on the couch and not think about sex. Time to not think about getting off as soon as possible. Time-

She strips off her shirt and jeans as Kira gets fully naked. Kira climbs onto the bed, her hair swaying hypnotically. It always smells good, like peach conditioner, even when she gets sweaty and her hair gets matted. Malia can’t wait to get her sweaty. Kira lays back on the mattress, blissful smile on her face, eyes closed. It isn't a sign of arousal; Kira’s always happy. In 702 Courd arousal means screaming, and moaning, and it’s up to Malia to make that happen. 

Malia’s immediately drawn to the dark thatch of hair between Kira’s succulent thighs. That’s right where she wants to be. Malia’s never understood the need of other girls to shave it off. You’re born with hair, your body likes it that way, so why remove it? In Kira she’s found someone like-minded, someone that understands that the wet curls are a turn on.

Malia feels a hand on her ass. She startles, bumping her chin hard into Kira. She doesn't respond to Kira's slightly annoyed query. Instead she sits up, three fingers still inside Kira, and looks behind her.

“Uh, hi?”

Kira opens her eyes. “Oh. Scott's home. Hi Scott. I think Malia’s in a mood. She attacked me as soon as I got home. Thoughts?”

“I could hold Malia to the bed and pound her until she screams." His voice is hard, and Malia clenches down at the idea. A dominant Scott is one of the sexiest things she can think of.

"Well, yeah. That would work.”

"Push up on the bed, love." Kira follows Scott's instruction, scooting up until her back is against the pile of pillows and her head against the poofy headboard. Malia follows on all fours, still determined to lick at Kira. 

She can't help but laugh as Scott tries to pull off her panties. They’re impossible to get past her knees, kneeling the way she is. Then he tries for the sexy classic porn move of ripping them straight off, but doesn’t access his werewolf strength, so he only manages to pull her off balance. Again her chin bumps into Kira’s sex.

"You should stop doing that." Kira suggests, laugh in her voice. Malia can only smile, despite her impatience. There’s nothing better than having a lover that makes you laugh in bed.

“Here.” She lifts one leg and Scott manages to thread it through the panties. She shifts her weight to hold up the other leg, but Scott ignores it, fingers stroking her slit.

“You're so wet. Did Kira do that to you?” The bed creaks as the third body crawls onto it.

“You both. I want you both.” God, if he would just fuck her... 

“Soon. Give it a few minutes, alright? Soon we can.”

Malia’s eyes pop open as she arches upwards. After that prolonged fantasy Malia’s not ashamed to finally lose the edging battle. Some daydreams are just too hot to not finger yourself to. Malia unzips her jeans and wriggles out of them just enough to get her hand into her panties without the zipper mauling her wrist. She and Stiles have experimented enough to know that the pain kink only goes one way. Same as the ice cream toppings in bed kink, albeit the other direction. Not that they won’t usually be the giver of the kinks they’d rather not receive. Hard limits are rare in the Tate-Stilinski household.

She’s on the precipice of orgasm when her cell rings. Not that that takes much effort when she’s been on seat wriggling edge all day. Malia pulls her wet and sticky hand off her cunt at the start of the first ring. It’s less about self discipline or phone etiquette than it is more teasing. By the time she’s finished with this interruption she’ll be cooled down a bit, and will have to start all over again. Maybe by then Stiles will be home, even, and willing to drive her there then pull back a dozen more times. 

Malia gives herself two rings to lay on the couch and shiver before answering.

“Hey babe. So, uh, don’t worry or anything but I’m gonna be home a little late on account of I crashed my car.”

“What? Why!” It belatedly occurs to her that the question she should have asked - what a normally civilised person would have asked is are you okay. 

But it’s fine, Stiles knows her, he’s already answering her like not being asked if he’s okay isn’t a big deal. “Same reason as everyone else on the road, from what I can figure out. We all had a vision. Didn’t you?”

“Uh.”

“I’m taking that as a yes, but you don’t want to talk about it. That’s fine. We’re not this region’s major Pack anymore, we don’t have to figure out why the whole city hallucinated at the same time. I don’t need any clues you might have.”

A vision. That was a vision. Fuck.

It only gets worse from there. Overnight the news starts reporting that all the visions were true foresight, experienced by the entire population. Enough people were around dated objects to know that they saw six months into the future, with enough corroboration with company to know everyone experienced the same universe, no endless rainbow strands. Malia, of course, has not corroborated her vision. In half a year she’ll either cheat or be broken up with the guy she’s loved five years. It’s terrible either way.

It takes three days for the issue to be forced. Every Saturday there’s a Pack potluck. Ever since the Wild Hunt proved the existence of the afterlife it’s become important to say blessings for who have moved on and who’s still around. Why not do that while also eating Josh’s stone oven pizza or Traci’s chili or Lydia’s wine? Melissa’s hosting, as always, which leaves Stiles to drive them halfway across the town. 

Despite how late Stiles stumbles in, tugging Malia with him, they’ve still been saved seats. Trouble is they’ve been saved the middle and left cushion of the couch while Kira has the right cushion and Scott’s perched on the arm. Malia can’t sit beside Kira. Four days ago about six months from now she ate/will eat out Kira. Not in a harmless, means nothing fantasy like the dirty ideas she and Stiles come up with and sometimes tell each other. She didn’t just randomly think it up the way she’s thought about Liam or Rachel Bilson, the way Stiles has half hot, half hilarious ideas about the women’s US soccer team or Finstock. It’s something Malia’s guaranteed to do, and it’s not okay. She shoves Stiles to the middle of the couch. Barrier of perfect boyfriend is better than nothing.

Scott attacks when Stiles is in the kitchen grating more cheese. “We need to talk.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Malia, come on,” Scott persists.

“I really don’t want to.”

“It’s just a talk, I promise.”

Scott leads the way to his bedroom, far more barren than it used to be. Malia’s not sure if Dad kept room for her at her old house the way Melissa has. She’s had no need to check. She’ll find out when Stiles breaks up with her, probably.

“We already know we all saw the same thing so lets not bother with that.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“The real question is how can we make it not happen? The researchers are pretty sure that the Flash Forward showed one way only, the way it has to be, but we can try, right?”

Kira says, “it might not even be consensual.”

Malia crosses her arms. “If you think I’d- I’d _molest_ you or something-”

“That’s not what I’m saying. Maybe there’s a new threat by then, one who pumps out pheromones or something. We might get skunk sprayed and the whole thing would be out of our control. Stiles would understand that, right?”

“Stiles would understand what?” Stiles is just suddenly _there_ in the door frame. How a guy can do that with three supernatural beings, Malia will never know, but it’s hardly the first time. Sometimes she thinks the stealth is a residue of the nogitsune, but she’ll never say that out loud. Some things don’t need to be said. “Ohhhh, no one told me to not talk about myself in the third person. It must be serious.” 

“I love you and I don’t want anything to change.”

Stiles’ gorgeous eyes flare open wide. “Uh, holy shit, now you’re scaring me.”

“The three of us shared a Flash,” Kira starts to explain.

“Good.”

“What?”

“I was scared one of you were about to tell me you’d seen nothing and you didn’t know how to break it to me.” A vision of nothing has basically been presumed to mean death, at this point. Malia can see why Stiles would be freaked out by that. The last time their group friendship blew up it because Stiles was terrified of the death of loved ones.

“The three of us were fucking,” Malia states. It hurts to say, but lying won’t help. He’d be able to tell anyway. He can’t hear heartbeats like the rest of them, but he’s inherently suspicious.

Scott makes a face. “Please don’t hate us, man.”

“You know, none of you actually asked me my vision? Like, in the almost whole week it’s been since the Forward event.”

Malia musters up the courage to ask. “Are you with a new girlfriend?”

“No. I’m in CVS muttering that they need to get a second cashier’s line open because I’m in a hurry. The only thing I’m holding is condoms. So uh, make of that what you will, but I think I’m in a rush to have sex. Could be with a new girlfriend, but I’m thinking not.”

“So you’re saying we’re having an orgy?”

“Is it really an orgy if there’s only four and we’ve all seen each other at our worst? I was thinking more like foursome. Or swinging, if you guys were thinking it was only gonna be a one time thing. Anyone have any opinions on that, by the way? Save up to it like it’s a birthday or graduation? A one time deal on a fixed date?”

“As compared to...”

Stiles shrugs. “Malia, would you kiss Scott now, if he was cool with it?”

Malia’s not sure how much she appreciates being thrown onto the hot seat. Still, this is like Stiles and hers kink negotiation, except the kink is fucking your friends. Honesty is really important. “If everyone was okay with it, not just Scott, I’d want to fool around.”

“Really?”

“I didn’t know it was the future until Stiles told me. I thought it was just a daydream. There wasn’t anything I didn’t like during it. But that’s just me. Kira was talking about it only making sense non-consensually, so I don’t think she’d want to.”

Kira takes her hands out of where they were jammed in her pockets to wave off Malia’s statement. “Hey. No. I was saying that to make you feel better. You felt so bad, it was obvious, you couldn’t even look at us.”

“I did feel bad. But you didn’t sound like you were lying.”

“I wasn’t lying. I was saying it was a possibility, from your side. Me and Scott’s side is different.”

“Oh yeah? How?” Stiles continues to instigate.

“Kira and I have talked about it.”

“About pheromone sprays?” Malia can see how a couple using that could be fun. Like a kinky ‘I don’t want to do this, oh but I do now’, while underneath having it set up already. Fantasy stuff like that is fun.

“No, about one night stands while we stay together.”

Scott nods. “We’re in love. Like for forever, we think. When there’s that much trust, trying another person is okay.”

“So you’re okay with it,” Stiles gestures to Scott, “and you’re okay with it,” to Kira, “and you’re okay with it,” to Malia, “and I’m okay with it, so how about a mixed couples kiss?”

Malia’s up for it. But kissing her Alpha is a little intimidating. Scott’s like, perfect. He hasn’t made mistakes like she has, like Stiles has. She goes with the emotionally easier route, for now. 

Kira’s cheeks are warm in her hands, or maybe she’s just cold. It’s been years since she was a coyote full time and she’s still always cold. But it could be Kira blushing too, because Kira’s giggling before Malia seals off the sound with her lips. 

Behind her Scott and Stiles are making out. She can’t see them with her eyelashes against Kira’s, but she has other senses. She can hear them. Stiles is an enthusiastically wet kisser, a technique she’s always liked, and Scott’s proving to be at least accommodating if not completely delighted. More than that, she can feel them. Stiles’ heart is beating double-time, surefire proof he’s into this. His pulse always feels like a hummingbird when they’ve tapped into a kink of his. Clearly swinging fits. Scott’s a lot calmer, but not by much, and he’s got the benefit of an Alpha’s ability to control his body. Malia’s not quite ready to go for a spin herself, but she’s happy he’s enjoying Stiles.

A knock at the door interrupts what Malia thinks she could do forever. She pulls away from Kira, Stiles mirroring her action. It’s obvious they can’t immediately open the door to answer. Malia’s got Kira’s pop of colour lipstick smeared on her mouth. Scott’s hand must have made it’s way onto Stiles, because his hair is in extreme disarray. And Stiles got the furthest of them all, because Scott’s belt is hanging loose. His pants are still up, his zipper is still zipped, but his belt’s undone and Malia doesn’t know whether to applaud her boyfriend's skill or roll her eyes at Scott’s semi-incoherence which has him struggling with the notches.

“Uh, yeah?”

It’s Liam who replies. “So, uh. Half of us can sense you, and your moms and dads aren’t stupid.”

Kira giggles a little hysterically. “This was my dad’s first assumption?”

 

“Hasn’t your mom been alive for hundreds of years? She’s had a threesome before, probably,” Stiles points out, voice pitched so that anyone outside of the room likely won’t hear.

Scott takes Kira’s hand to try to settle her. He’s given up on his belt for the moment, and Malia likes it. There’s something enticing about the inch of red underwear she can see. Stiles was right to make a move like that. Really, if anything, she was wrong for not making the same sort of move on Kira.

“Um, yeah. Maybe wait until everyone goes home? If this is- Uh, anyway. We’ll all be downstairs. Still. Waiting.” Liam could not possibly sound more awkward and uncomfortable. It’s with almost palpable relief that he walks down the hall and fades out of hearing.

“So I guess we are putting it off to a fixed date,” Kira says, breaking the silence. Malia’s surprised she’s saying something that’s not ‘let’s get back downstairs’. If Malia’d had to guess, she would have said that Liam killing the moment would put off this conversation for a week at least. Kira’s commitment makes Malia want to hold the hand Scott doesn’t have, but that would be weird. Right? Properly socialised people would probably think that’s weird. So she doesn’t. She just hip bumps her hot best friend, a little bit. Hip bumps are totally more platonic.

“Yeah,” Stiles smirks. “It’s called tomorrow, after work.”

“It’s a date,” Scott says firmly. 

Scott dashes forward to kiss them all on the cheek in quick succession, then heads out of the bedroom like nothing ever happened, like he just went in to get a pair of socks. Malia’s not sure she can pull off the same facade back downstairs, but she’ll try. It seems to be what her Alpha, and her boyfriend, and her maybe girlfriend are gonna do. When in doubt about social convention, follow people you trust.


End file.
